


Jecel 6

by balanbaalis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 6

'Haa, ee uu horyaalka iyo beero, wuxuuna wax kale, "ayuu u maleeyey, laakiin waxba sheegay in uu u soo dhawaado iyada." Brienne, doonaa, i rumee Ka warran sida ay dareemi doonaa ka dib markii Renly -. Laakiin hadda fiiri, isaga halkan ayaa lagu oohin muddo kale "

Brienne indho fiiqan isaga joojiyay. "Waxaad ka-fakaraa ... Hyle, iyo Renly?"

Jaime, aan iska hubin waxa aan khalad u sameeyey, isku dayeen in ay raadadkii uu. "Maya, waxaan kaliya doonayay in la yidhaahdo jacaylka in uma soo baxo, mar kale waxa dhici doona. Waxaa laga yaabaa in aan ugu dhaqsaha badan, laakiin ugu danbeyn waxaad la kulmi doontaa nin oo qaadan kartaa meel ka mid ah Hyle, sida uu qaaday Renly ".

Indhaha Brienne ee cidhiidhi in jahwareer. "Waxa aad u malaynayso inaad isaga u jeclaataan?"

Waxa ay ahayd Jaime ee jeedo in baadigoobka indhihiisa waa qasnaa. "Waxaad tahay oohin ku saabsan ..."

"No more waxa ka mid ah," sida uu kacay oo raacay in dab Stoke ayuu yiri, "in ka badan uu dalab. Anigu waxba ma aan jeclayn in kale. Hadda, waxaan dib ugu noqonayaan Tarth aan waxba haysan, laakiin dhaawacyada dagaalka si muujiyaan, waayo, wakhtigaygu iska. Waxuuna kuwa kaa caawin doonaa rajada aan guur aan ahay ... "

"Waxaan jeclaan lahaa oo aan ku fikiray in badan oo ka mid ah laga walwalo rajada ah."

"Maya, laakiin aabbahay ma. Waan hubaa inuu dhaxalka lahaa kaliya. Ayay ii tahay in aan la sii khadka ... Way adag tahay in la sameeyo marka ninka kaliya ee doonaya in ay gacantayda ka qaad, oo aan ahaa kaftan ah, oo kaliya waxaan ahaa dambeedka ka baxsan dhulka howdka ah., ma aanan xitaa ay ku yiraahdaan 'maya' ... "

Jaime Neef dheer qaatay. "Hadda ama marnaba," ayuu u maleeyay.

"Waxaan u sheegay."

Brienne diiday. "Waxaan is-idhi waxa?"

"Waxaan is-idhi 'lahayn." Waayo, aad. U sheegay inuu ka tago. "

"Waa maxay, Waa maxay sababta? Jaime, waxaan ogahay in aan rumaysanina laga yaabaa, laakiin dhammaantiin ma leedahay boqortooyo kala bar hoos u dhaca ka badan kasta oo kale in ay guursadaan ka gedisan ah"

Jaime socdeen, "Waxaan u sheegay in uu ka tago, waayo, isagu ma aha oo keliya, xataa haddii aad u maleyso inay tahay."

Brienne joojiyay. "Waxa uu ma mid keliya inuu sameeyo?"

Jaime dhow dhaqaaqay. "Waxa uu ma mid keliya kuwaas oo ku weydiin lahaa iyada gacanta."

Bogsashada waxay ku hanjabeen in ay soo laabtaan iyadoo la jawaabi karaa oo keliya, "Jaime, fadlan ha galin qasan ila cashayn."

"Marna." Ayuu jilba joogsaday. "Brienne, Laakiinse anigu bixin karo ... fiican, wax, run ahaantii. Mar baan uga takhalusi maradaada this markaas, xaq uma laha in ay dhul kasta, mana noqon doono ku saabsan inay dhaxlaan. Jahannamo, xataa ma aan siin karaan a dhinaca midig, "ayuu yiri sida uu iyada gacanta ku hal dahab furay qaaday. "Laakiin waxaan kuu soo bandhigi karaa saaxiibtinimada, aan ixtiraam, isku halleeyey, oo aan jaceylka, iyo jacaylkayga. Sidaa awgeed, Runtii waxaan idinku leeyahay, waxaan kuu soo bixin karo in ka badan, nin kasta oo nool oo kale. Oo yaanay u ahaan wax walba ee la dagaal Nabarada, laakiin maxaa yeelay, waxaan waxaad waxay muujiyeen waxa run ahaantii ka dhigan tahay in ay ku noolaadaan, si aanan qiyaasi kartaa nolol aad la'aan.

"Waxaan diray Ser Hyle markiiba maxaa yeelay, waxaan rumaystay isaga si uu u awoodo in aad ku faraxsan Haddii aad dareensan tahay in aan khalad ahaa, aad haysato, in la yidhaahdo, iyo inaan hadda in aan dib u hypertensive"

Laakiin isagu wuxuu shaqo marnaba ku dhameysan karo. Dibnaha Brienne ee ahaa in uu si deg deg ah iyo dib mar dambe ma tago ee inta badan habeenkii.

Sida qorraxda kacay aroortii in kulmay indhaha bleary Ser Hyle uu hoos u sii waddo uu u safray habeenkii oo dhan. Ku shub u gal Smile iyo diirka, halka daawashada jaranjaro uu lahaa, ilaa hadda, ma laha kabaha kale oo iyaga u gaar ah (sida sariirta Ser Jaime siiyey qof kasta, sida waxaan arkay markii uu soo galay qolka si aad u amaahatid mindi saaka). Oo haddana qorraxda isku peeked daaqadaha la daahyada qolka lahaa qof dumar ah oo mar ahaa Tarth Lady ah. Dhulka iyo dharka iyo lug sariirta inay ku dhici doonaan labada nin ka mid ah indhaha iyo buluug, iyo indhihiisa saaka in furay markii ugu horeysay, Jaime uu balan qaaday daali subixii gudbeen.


End file.
